Toothache
by 221BluePoliceBox
Summary: Amy has toothache so the Doctor accompanies her to the dentist. (oneshot)


**Toothache**

**I have wanted to write an Amy and 11th Doctor story for ages now as I just love their friendship and this idea came to me when I was at the dentist myself last week. Please review and let me know what you think as this is the first time i've written for Amy and the 11th Doctor.**

**Disclaimer**

**Sadly I don't own Doctor Who if I did Matt and David would never have left but then i'm so excited to see how Peter does on Saturday! **

"You okay Amelia?" the Doctor asked when he saw her come into the console room after hearing her wandering the corridors aimlessly for the last few hours.

"I'm fine and don't call me that," she said tersely as if each word was causing her great pain.

"Amelia, tell me what's wrong," he said softly as he moved towards her.

"Nothing is wrong, i'm fine and don't call me Amelia, there is nothing to worry about," she said trying to ignore the Doctor's inquisitive stare. "Stop it, stop looking at me like that," she complained.

"Then tell me what's wrong," he countered.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I've got toothache, really bad toothache it's killing me," she finally admitted.

"Physically impossible. Well no, actually no it's not if the tooth became infected then I suppose it would be possible for it to kill you. Not that I think that is going to happen to you of course. You will be fine, nothing to worry about," he said.

"Doctor!" Amy said sharply.

"Yes?"

"Stop talking! Please just stop talking!" The Doctor rolled his eyes and moved back to the book he had been reading before Amy had come in. "Doctor?"

"What? I wasn't talking to you I was talking to myself. A very wise thing to do I must say," he said.

"No, I was just wondering what you were doing. Actually what is it that you do when Rory and I aren't here? You do sleep don't you?" she asked, suddenly intrigued as she always was just what the Doctor did when she wasn't with him.

"Of course I sleep, sometimes, when I have to, tedious really it gets in the way of much more important and exciting things -"

"What like reading dusty old books?" Amy asked cutting him off.

"There is nothing more exciting than reading a good book, remember that Amy! Anyway that's not important. What is important is getting that tooth of yours sorted," the Doctor said springing into action.

"Can't you do something about it?" Amy asked suddenly hopeful.

"No i'm not that kind of Doctor and anyway you don't need a doctor you need a dentist!"

"Don't you have any I don't know alien painkillers I could use or something?" she asked desperately the pain in her mouth was becoming unbearable.

"No of course not you're human. Even if I did goodness knows what it would do to your body. Human bodies are so weak, so fragile, really I am amazed you have all survived as long as you have given how careless you are with them," he said.

"Thanks for that Doctor," Amy said tersely.

"So here's the plan, first thing in the morning I drop you back in London so that you can go to the dentist," the Doctor said.

"Can you come?"

"Of course I'm coming I need to drive," he said.

"No, I don't mean to London I mean to the dentist. Will you come to the dentist with me?" she asked.

"Me? I thought you would want Rory to come?" he asked.

"No! Rory is worse than I am at the dentist he's more scared than I am he'd be completely useless. Besides I don't want my husband there. I want my friend there, my best friend there, I want you there Doctor," she said.

"Then of course I'll be there," he said sounding much more serious than Amy was used to hearing him.

"Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for. I'm going to make you a hot water bottle so you can try and get some sleep Amelia," he said softly.

APAPAP

"I think it might be feeling better come on lets go. There's no point in wasting the dentist's time," Amy said standing making to head for the door.

"Amelia Pond sit down! You know you need to be here and I am not leaving now so we can come back in a few days and have to wait all over again I mean really what are you supposed to do in here," the Doctor complained.

Amy sighed and tried not to moan at the agony exploding through her mouth. "Hey, it will be alright you know, trust me i'm the Doctor," he said softly in her ear causing her to give a painful laugh.

"Amy Pond?" the receptionist called.

"Come on it's going to be fine," the Doctor said.

The receptionist was not altogether surprised when the man she was sitting with followed them into the dental surgery, most people didn't like to go to the dentist alone.

"Hello Amy nice to see you, so what seems to be the trouble?" the dentist asked indicating for Amy to lie back on the chair.

"Toothache," Amy said nervously as she lack back her entire body taunt with tension.

"Alright lets have a look. Where abouts does it hurt sweetheart?" she asked.

"There," Amy said pointing to a tooth in the top left hand side of her mouth.

"Okay lets have a look, open wide," Jo said.

"Don't! Don't touch it, it hurts!" Amy said urgently shutting her mouth quickly before Jo could get a proper look.

"It's alright Amy i'm not going to hurt you but you need to let me have a look," she said.

Amy nervously opened her mouth to let the dentist look. She gently touched each tooth till she got to the one Amy had indicated causing her to gasp in pain. "Don't do that," she said sharply as the Doctor took a protective step closer to her.

"Sorry, sorry sweetheart. Alright I'll get that fixed for you okay, lets get you frozen up and get it taken care of," she said gently.

Amy shut her eyes reluctantly opening her mouth again to let her work. "You doing okay there sweetheart?" Jo asked as she began to freeze her mouth . Amy gave a reluctant nod.

"Amazing," the Doctor said standing over Amy staring into her mouth as the dentist worked.

Amy opened her eyes slightly hitting the Doctor when she saw the blurry outline of him standing over her staring into her mouth. "Sorry," he muttered taking a reluctant step back.

"Sorry sweetheart I know nearly there," Jo said as Amy gasped slightly causing the Doctor to move forward making the Jo and her assistant glance nervously at him.

"Hey it's alright i'm here you're doing great," the Doctor said taking her hand giving it a squeeze. "That's it squeeze my hand tight as you like," he said softly as Amy gripped his hand tightly as Jo worked.

"Okay sweetheart that's us, you're done. I'm just going to sit you up slowly so you can have a rinse. You okay? You did really well," she said as she sat her back up again.

Amy nodded slowly opening her eyes and released the Doctor's hand so she could take the cup of water to rinse her mouth with. "Shut up it's not funny," Amy snapped as the local anaesthetic caused her to slur her words and the water to slop out of her mouth.

"Sorry, sorry," the Doctor said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Doctor, thank you for coming with me," Amy said giving his hand one last squeeze as they headed back into the TARDIS.

"No problem, i'd do anything for you Amelia, you know that," he said staring ahead of her.

"I know raggedy man," she said quietly to his retreating form.


End file.
